He Loves Who?
by Swe13tie
Summary: I have always believe if one of your friends or loved ones leave saying good-bye you would never see them again. But if you did see them again everything would be completely different. So when he said good-bye, my heart broke into a thousand pieces.


**Swe13tie:** Hey people of fan that is reading my one-shot.

**Mai:** Hello.

**Utau:** Who is she? *Points at Mai*

**Swe13tie: **Her name is Mai which means dance, and she is in this story.

**Utau:** What part does she play.

**Mai:** I play Mai.

**Utau:** I meant what part does your character play in this one-shot.

**Mai:** I-

**Swe13tie:** You will have to read and find out. Kukai disclaimer please? *Starts typing*

**Kukai:** Swe13tie does not own Shugo Chara in any shape or form.

**Utau:** What is he doing here?

**Swe13tie:** Hush it. The story is starting.

**~`~`~`~`Utau's Pov~`~`~`~`**

"Boring. Stupid. Idiotic. Dumb. Lame. Gross. Weird." I said flipping through the channels. I was bored out of my mind. "I can't wait till later tonight," I said shutting the t.v off. Tonight I was going to meet Mai she is a famous dancer slash actor. The thwo of us were being interviewed together. Although I didn't know nothing about her other then her names and that was famous.

I was getting more and more bored by the second. I thought about going to Amu's school and dragging her out of there and go shopping or something, but she should would probably be mad at me if I did that and I can't just go and drag her out of school, so that's a no. "Maybe I should enroll in a high school or something so I won't be as bored," I thought. "But then again Yukari probably wouldn't let me." I laid down on the couch dropping the remote in my hands. When the remote the floor it changed the channel from some show about a sponge to about a gossip show that talked about who is dating who. Which I really wasn't paying any attention to it. That was until they mentioned him. The second they said his name I grabbed the remote as fast as I could and turned it up as loud as I possibly could without disturbing the neighbors.

"_It seems like Soma Kukai has gotten over his ex-girlfriend Hoshina Utau. He was seen laughing it up with Kalomi Mai also known as M.K. while leaving the set of her newest movie 'Love Letter'. They were also seen last night leaving the French resturant 'La shay.' And we were lucky enough to get a picture of the new love birds," _the reported said as the picture of the two flashed on the screen. _"Now the question is Utau over Kukai? We will be the first to know so make sure you watch the next episode of 'Love Gossip."_

I shut the t.v off and let the remote hit the floor as I remembered what happened only three month ago.

**~`~`~`~`Flashback~`~`~`~`**

"Utau?"

"What is it Kukai?" I asked facing my boyfriend.

"We need to break up," he said quietly.

"What why?" I asked trying to hold back the tears. Which was an utter failure.

"I am going to America, and I might not come back for a year," he said.

"We can have a long distance relationship," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Utau it's just better if we broke up," he said.

"Kukai you need to get on the it is going to leave soon." His brother Daichi said.

"Okay," he said. "Good-bye Utau," he said before walking away and leaving.

**~`~`~`~`End Of Flashback~`~`~`~`**

I have always believe if one of your friends or loved ones leave saying good-bye not see-ya or bye just good-bye you would never see them again. But if you did see them again everything would be completely different.

"I'm sorry Utau," I jumped off the couch and spun around to see my best friend and roommate Amu standing behind the couch.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" I asked glad to see my best friend.

She shook her head no and said, "it was a half day today."

I nodded and sat back down on the couch.

"Now answer, vanilla or chocolate?" Amu asked holding up to cartons of ice cream and spoons.

"Chocolate. How did you know I would need a ice cream fix." I asked taking the chocolate ice cream and a spoon.

"I watched a different broadcast this morning about them while you were asleep," she said sitting down next to me and taking a bite of the vanilla ice cream. "So when do we start the plan?" She asked.

"What?" I said a little confused.

She rolled her eyes and said in one big breath. "How-to-make-Kukai-jealous-so-he-wants-you-back-and-not-Mai plan."

I laughed. She smiled and said, "knew I could make you laugh."

"You always have," I said feeling better. "Oh by the way how are things going between you and my brother?"

"W-wh-what n-nothing w-we-were j-just f-fr-friends," she stuttered with a red face.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me one thing," I said.

"Shoot," she said.

"When's the wedding?" I smirked.

"Umm…I-I g-got hom-homework to do," she said grabbing her bag and running into her room.

It was always fun to pick on her about my brother. I took another bite ice cream then put in the freezer so I could have the rest tonight. Cause I had a feeling I was going to need it. Since I was being interviewed with Mai who is dating my ex-boyfriend. Oh what the fun I was going to have tonight. Not.

I took a long shower not wanting his night to happen. I can't believe I was actually excited about this interview earlier. Of course that was before I found out Mai and Kukai were a couple now. I just hope that Kukai won't be there I would probably have a breakdown. But Amu and my brother are going to be there so they can help me avoid Kukai if he is there. I stepped out of the shower and changed into a black tank top with a light pink tank top over it. A pair of white jeans and black boots.

I was debating on whether I should put my hair in the two pony tails like usual or if I should leave it down when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Utau if we don't leave in ten minutes then we are going to be late," Amu yelled.

"Shit," I said running out of the bathroom. Leaving my hair down I grabbed my purse and keys. With Amu close behind I ran to the parking lot and saw my brother waiting by his blue B.M.W. "Come on," he said hopping in the front seat. Amu sat in front with my brother leaving me the back seat.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Sorry. Its my fault I took a long shower," I said.

"Well at least you're here," he said.

"Yea 'cause it is the one thing in the world I didn't want to miss," I growled.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Kukai is dating Mai," Amu explained.

"Oh. Sorry sis," he said.

"Whatever Ikuto," I said looking out the window.

The rest of the drive was quiet and long. When we finally got there I got of the car and two parking spaces to the left of ours stood Mai and Kukai. Me and Kukai locked eyes and stayed like that for a minute. Until I finally broke the look and walked into the building where I would have to be interviewed with my ex-boyfriend's girlfriend. I just hope I don't snap and break her pretty little face on national television.

"Are you okay Utau?" Amu asked me when we were in the building.

"Yes I am. You should probably go take your seat the show should be starting soon." I said with a smile trying not to cry.

"Okay, but if you need me just signal," she said before walking off and sitting next to Ikuto.

I looked over to the stage. There was a walnut desk with a comfy looking chair sitting behind it. Next to it was a red couch with end tables one both ends of it. There was a big sign on the wall that said 'Kiki's noise.'

I then looked at the red head sitting at the desk also known as Kiki. She was wearing a plain blue skirt suit and white heals.

I stood there looking at the audience. I was getting nervous not because of how big the audience. I have performed for bigger ones. I was nervous because what if Kiki asks me if I am over Kukai or how Mai feels about him.

I took a big breath and as I let out I said, "there is nothing to be nervous about."

"Your nervous. I'm in shock," I turned around to see Mai and right behind her was Kukai.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Kukai," I said turning my back to him and walking off.

"Hey Utau," he shouted.

"Need advice talk to your girlfriend. I got to the restroom," I said walking a little faster.

Okay so I didn't have to go to the bathroom. But I couldn't stay there with him. I looked at my wrist watch. The show started in three minutes so in two minutes I will head back, do the show, and hopefully get out of here without having to talk to Kukai. I sigh the two minutes took forever and when they were over I headed strait to the stage. While ignoring Kukai as I passed him. The inerview went very smoothly she didn't ask any questions about Kukai. Thank god. That was until the end.

"So tell me Utau how do you feel about your ex Kukai?" Kiki asked.

"What part of ex do you not get?" I asked trying to hold back my sadness and anger.

"I know what it means. But you don't have to be together with someone too still have feelings for him," Kiki said.

I looked over to the audience. Which was a big mistake because the second I did I locked I eyes with Kukai. After a short silence I turned my head back to Kiki and said, "it doesn't matter if I still care for him or not. He cares about someone else not me."

"Okay. Well what about you Mai?" Kiki asked.

"Well he is really nice and is an awesome step-brother," Mai said.

"Step-brother?" Me and Kiki asked in shock.

"Yes. Our parents got married while he was in America," Mai explained.

I looked out into the audience to look at the shock faces of the audience, but one face caught my attention. It was Kukai's he was smiling and held up a piece of paper that said, _'talk? Outside after the show'_

I smiled and nodded slightly. I looked back to Kiki.

After a while she said, "That is it for Kiki's noise, tune in next week because we are interviewing the prince of Turkey, Prince Tadase. So until then bye."

I said bye to Kiki and Mai and went strait outside to Kukai leaning against the wall by the exit. "You wanted to talk?" I asked

"Yes," he nodded.

"About what?" I asked leaning up against the wall next to him.

"Why I broke up with you," he said.

"Don't worry about it. I understand," I said.

He blinked in surprise, "you do?"

"Yes. You didn't care about me that way," I said.

It was silent for minute and I was about to leave when Kukai spoke, "your wrong. I did."

"Well that was in the past so lets just forget about and be friends," I said on the brink of tears.

"No," he said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Because I love you," he said before leaning in and kissing me lightly. He acted as if he was about to end the kiss when I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So when is the wedding." Me and Kukai jumped apart and I spun around to see Amu, Ikuto, and Mai.

"I asked when is the wedding?" Amu asked again

Kukai then whispered so quiet I could barely hear him, "how about this June 23."

"I looked at him and he had a series face on so I took it as a real proposal.

I turned back around to Amu and said, "June 23."

**Swe13tie:** One-shot said and done.

**Utau:** Your weird.

**Swe13tie:** I know.

**Mai:** Please R&R.

**Swe13tie:** That's my line!!!

**Kukai:** Her other stories too.

**Utau:** That's my line!!!


End file.
